Santalune City
150px |badge=Bug |gymtype=Bug |colordark=B7410E |colormed=D69B75 |colorlight=F5F5DC}} Santalune City (Japanese: ハクダンシティ Hakudan City) is a city located in the central part of the Kalos region. It is the hometown of the first Gym Leader, Viola. is to the south, is to the north, and is to the east. The stone-walled city features brick pathways interwoven between European-style homes and buildings. Many gardens and buildings in the city are decorated with colorful flowers, and the central plaza features a large, -shaped stone fountain. Slogan A traditional city. (Japanese: A traditional city.) Places of interest Santalune Gym The Santalune Gym is the official Gym of Santalune City, whose Gym Leader is Viola and specializes in Pokémon. Trainers' School The Trainers' School is located west of the Gym. Inside, there are four children and an old man. The old man gives the player three X Attacks and three X Defenses. On the marker board in the back of the school is a list of status ailments with descriptions. Boutique Male clothing Female clothing Demographics Pokémon X and Y The population of Santalune City is 36, making it one of the smaller cities in Kalos. Poké Mart | }}}} }}| }} }}| }}}} }}| }}}} }}| }}}} }}| }}}} }}| }}}} }}| }}}} }}| }}}} }}}} | }} | }} | }} | }} Items ×2}} in the Trainers' School|X=yes|y=yes|display=X Attack ×3}} Rinka after defeating her in front of the Gym|X=yes|y=yes}} Pokémon A in the house south of the exit to will offer his Quacklin' in trade for a . Quacklin' has a perfect Speed . Trainers 150px|Roller Skater|Rinka|224|1|263|Zigzagoon|♀|7|None|36=リンコ|37=Rinko}} In the anime Santalune City was first mentioned by Alexa in Kalos, Where Dreams and Adventures Begin!, saying that her sister's Gym is located there and not in Lumiose City. Santalune City made its proper debut in A Blustery Santalune Gym Battle!, when arrived there to challenge the Gym with and and also reunited with . Ash, however, lost the battle and began training. In Battling on Thin Ice!, Ash managed to defeat Viola in a rematch, earning himself his first Kalos Gym Badge, the . Ash and his friends left Santalune City in Giving Chase at the Rhyhorn Race!. In the anime, it is 's hometown. In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga Santalune City first appeared in Kangaskhan...Kangascan't, where and his friends arrived there. After having almost gotten caught by Team Flare in Aquacorde Town, presented the group with five rules to protect themselves, but she was interrupted by before she could say the fifth rule. Viola then showed up, introducing herself as the city's Gym Leader, and offered to help the group with their search for answers, as she was in Vaniville Town at the time of when Xerneas and clashed there. While the rest of the group accepted the offer, Shauna, disgusted by her friends violating the rules Y had just presented for them, went off on her own. The others followed Viola to the Santalune Gym, where X agreed to a quick battle against her while and helped Y decipher some clues from the photos Viola took at Vaniville. Y then left to look for Shauna, and returned with her just as X won his battle against Viola. At the night, Shauna sneaked into the room where Kanga and Li'l Kanga were sleeping, and took out Kanga's Mega Stone from her pouch. However, her actions were noticed by Y and Viola, who quarreled with her for a moment, until she suddenly pulled out a and tried to strike Y with it, but Viola took the hit to protect her. The culprit for Shauna's odd behavior was soon revealed to be Celosia, who had put Shauna under mind control to steal the Mega Stone. X started pursuing Celosia, proclaiming that he'd fight against her even without Mega Evolution. He was then joined up by Shalour City Gym Leader Korrina, who used her Mega to help X. After the Mega Stone was recovered, X was able to Mega Evolve Li'l Kanga, who helped Korrina's Lucario to defeat Celosia's , forcing the Team Flare Scientist to retreat. Afterwards, Shauna apologized the others for wandering off. Although Korrina was kind enough to give Tierno a pair of Roller Skates, she refused to teach X about Mega Evolution, as he hadn't gone through the appropriate ritual to become a Mega Evolution Successor, and thus, in her eyes, was unworthy to use it. Having made her opinions clear, Korrina then proceeded to storm off. Trivia * Santalune City shares several similarities with Viridian City; both cities contain the first Gym the player will encounter on their journey, and both cities connect to three similar routes: Route 22, leading to the badge checkpoints for the Pokémon League; a route leading to the town or city where the player can choose a Kanto starter Pokémon; and a route which leads to a forest named after the city. Incidentally, the internal layouts of both forests are very similar to one another. Origin Santalune City is based on the city of , home of the nearby . Name origin Category:Kalos locations Category:X and Y locations Category:Cities de:Nouvaria City es:Ciudad Novarte fr:Neuvartault it:Novartopoli ja:ハクダンシティ zh:白檀市